


(Don't) Touch me

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico is touch adverse, nico is a stubborn little baby, whoop he wants to sit in Will's lap anyways, will likes to sing to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico is touch adverse (he doesn't like being touched, and stuff like that) When he finally tells Will, shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	(Don't) Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: I only have experience with friends who are touch adverse. I have days feel like I might be like that, but I'm not 100% sure this is an accurate interpretation.

Will was a very touch-y person, always finding a way to gently brush his hand against anyone he was with, silently performing a little check-up on them. Every time he brushed his knuckles against Nico's arm or hand, though, the boy flinched away, but Will didn't notice. 

When they started dating, Will got even more touch-y, trying to initiate handholding and hugging and cuddles, but Nico always shied away. He didn't really notice until Nico straight up shoved Will away at one point, whimpering out a quiet "Please don't touch me" he pleaded, his hands still out, eyes pinched shut. His hands were shaking. 

Will just stood there, frowning a bit, "Why? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, taking a step towards Nico, but easing back again when the boy flinched. "Are you... having a panic attack?" he asked quietly, wanting to reach forward and run his fingers over Nico's cheek, but that obviously would do more harm than good 

"No. Well, probably, but that's not why- uhm..." Nico really didn't know how to explain why he didn't like touch, but he felt like his skin was crawling when someone accidentally brushed against his side, or sat just a little too close. "I dunno how to explain it... I just don't like being touched..." 

Will’s confused face morphed into guilt, "Oh... Nico, baby... I'm sorry- Shit, I should've noticed. _Touch adverse_ _, dumbass, it was so fucking obvious_..." Will groaned, running his hands down his face and clenching them at his sides to stop himself from moving forward and hugging his boyfriend, "I'm so sorry." he said again, biting his lip. 

Nico shook his head, looking relieved that Will wasn't upset with him, "No, it's okay. I just- I needed to tell you" 

“Should’ve told me sooner, babe” he said softly, relaxing a bit at Nico’s tone. 

Nico just nodded quietly, “Can I- uh… Walk you back to your cabin?” he asked sheepishly, biting his lower lip, “It’s getting dark.” 

Will smiled brightly, “Of course you can, sunshine” he mused, gesturing Nico forward, who smiled impossibly wide and grinned as he began walking with Nico towards his cabin, talking about how Nico had beat Percy once again in a sword fight. 

When they got to the Apollo cabin, Will smiled, watching as Nico still talked animatedly, waving his hands around excitedly. Will just sighed and watched him with a soft smile. “You’re so beautiful” he whispered, stopping Nico’s words in his tracks. 

Nico squeaked, his cheeks blazing red. “Will-“ he whined, his arms coming to wrap around himself, “You can’t just- _say that_ out of nowhere-“ he whined, glaring up at Will with a little huff. 

Will just smiled, “But it’s true” he argued, leaning down a bit so they were face to face, with Will smiling brightly, “Have a good night, beautiful” he mused, throwing a little wave Nico’s way before disappearing behind his cabin door, his smile dropping as he realized what he had done, “Holy fuck I just made him blush” he whispered to himself, taking a deep, calming breath, “He’s too cute.” He decided, shrugging out of his shirt. 

Nico on the other hand, he was still freaking out, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and why he enjoyed having Will’s face so close to his own. “Holy shit-“ he mumbled to himself, trudging slowly towards his own cabin, just staring at his hands in awe. “He thinks I’m beautiful…” he mumbled, letting out a soft little giggle. 

He didn’t even notice the harpies screech as he darted into his cabin, curling up in his bed and falling asleep with a happy smile. 

Every morning for the next two months, they met up, Will always holding his hand out in an offer for Nico to take, taking it back respectfully when his boyfriend shook his head. They would talk and sit together before parting and heading to their normal daily activities, meeting up again at dinner and for the campfire, where Will would always sing Nico an off-key tune, always getting a smile out of the boy. 

When, one day, Will showed up late, a hood pulled over his head and his hands already in his pockets, Nico was worried, “Will?” he asked quietly, looking up at Will, who was usually smile-y and bright, but now he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had been crying. 

“Hey sunshine" Will rasped out, his shoulders hunched, and his feet dragged as they headed towards the dining pavilion, "Okay, what happened?" Nico urged softly, wanting to do to Will what Will always did to him and offer a hand to hold. 

So he did, casually offering his hand to Will, like it wasn't a whole leap forward in their relationship. "Give me your hand, Will" he mumbled, making a small grabbing motion. 

Will didn't say anything, quietly slipping his hand into Nico's, promptly bursting into tears when he sat down, gently squeezing Nico's hand, "I-i couldn't save him..." Will moaned out, his head thunking down into the table. 

His hand stayed clasped around Nico's, ugly little sobs leaving him, his shoulders shaking. Nico frowned deeply, pulling Will's hand into his lap and tracing little patterns into the palm of his hand, "It's okay" he mumbled, "Whoever it was didn't die a bad death. I didn't feel them leave. They were at peace." he mumbled, wishing that he could do more to comfort Will. 

Will looked up at Nico, pulling their hands towards him and gently pressing Nico’s palm to his cheek, “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, his eyes closed, trying to fight away the tears. 

Nico just nodded quietly, brushing his thumb over Will’s cheek, “It’s fine” he added quietly, his hand tingling. He couldn’t tell if he liked this or not, but it was worth it if Will was feeling better. 

“Thank you…” Will whispered, his eyes fluttering open for a moment, glancing to Nico before closing his eyes again, relaxing against Nico’s foreign touch. He loved it, though. 

Nico just nodded in reply, slowly taking his hand back and clasping Will’s hand again, “I like this. I dunno about anything else, but your hand is warm.” He admitted, “It’s nice” 

Nico sighed softly, tentatively laying his head on Will’s shoulder. Will was back with his little smile, holding Nico’s hand tightly. “Thank you again, sunshine” he said softly, “I love you.” He breathed. He had said it before, and so had Nico, but the words seemed to have more weight to then when Nico’s head was on his shoulder. 

“I love you too”. Nico mumbled, holding even tighter to Will’s hand. “I’m gonna go get us food now, okay?” he asked softly, taking his hand away from Will’s in order to get up and find Will and him something to eat. 

When he returned, Will was somber again, but Nico gently nudged him with his ankle, “Eat, Tesoro” he mumbled, picking at his own food. He didn’t move to take Will’s hand again, but he was itching to. Holding Will’s hand was nice, and now that Nico realized that he actually wanted to touch Will, he was beginning to realize just how touch deprived he really was. 

“Do you… Want me to come with you...? Are you working in the infirmary today?” Nico asked quietly, running his fingers over the big sweatshirt that Will had on. 

Will nodded quietly, “Yeah. I’m in there today… If you could come, that would be really nice…” he trailed off, just watching Nico’s fingers toy with the fabric of his sleeve. 

“I’ll go.” Nico said simply, “but I want this. Annabeth wears Percy’s clothes all the time and I think it’s unfair that I don’t have yours.” 

Will just laughed softly, tugging his sweatshirt off and draping it over Nico’s head with a grin, “You can have anything you want” 

When Nico pulled the sweatshirt over his head, Will stopped breathing for a moment, smiling at the sight. “You really are very pretty.” Will said softly, reaching over to push the hood off of Nico’s head. 

Nico froze for a moment, blushing brightly. He managed to catch Will’s hand before he pulled it away, though, doing what Will had done and delicately pressing the palm of his hand to his cheek. It was nice. Will’s warmth felt nice against his face, and Nico sighed happily, leaning into the touch. 

Will practically melted, his other hand carefully joining the other, cupping Nico’s cheeks. The boy flinched at first, but then leaned into that touch, too. Will’s thumbs ran gently over his cheek bones, smiling happily. Will hated to break the moment, but they had to get going, “Baby, I love this, I really do, but we’ve gotta go” he whispered, reluctantly pulling his hands away, having to physically force himself not to react to the little whimper that left Nico’s mouth. 

“Can’t we just stay here?” Nico asked quietly, his eyes blinking open slowly. He was so fucking pretty. 

Will sighed softly, “I wish, but I have things I have to do, there's a lot of bandages that need to be cut, and the supply room needs to be reorganized” he murmured, taking Nico’s hands, “You can sit in my lap if you really wanna” he teased, obviously joking. 

Nico took the offer seriously, though, shaking his head quietly, “I think that would be too much…” he mumbled, looking down at his fingers. “Sorry…” 

Will just shook his head, offering his hands to Nico, “I was kidding, love. You don’t have to do anything, and you don’t have to apologize for not wanting to, either.” Will said surely, running his fingertips over Nico’s palms, “I’m more than happy that you’re okay with this. If you still didn’t want to touch, that would be fine, too.” 

Nico blushed, pulling his hands away with a quiet smile, “Okay, okay, you sap, I’ll come with you to the infirmary.” Nico grumbled, but smiled when he took Will’s hand and walked with him to the infirmary. 

They spent the day cutting long strips of bandages, sitting comfortably on opposite sides of the infirmary. Every once in a while, Will would go to the sickbeds and tend to a patient, but he would always come right back and sit with Nico. They didn't even talk that much; they just took comfort in each other's presence. 

Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence. 

So, when it came time for them to leave, Nico kept his hands to himself, and Will did too. "Do you... want to come to my cabin?" Nico asked nervously, staring at his feet. 

Will raised his eyebrows, "And do what?" he asked, obviously surprised at the invitation. 

Nico shrugged, “I dunno, I have books to read, though…” he mumbled, “If you want…” 

Will just grinned, “Why wouldn’t I want to come to your cabin, sweetheart?” he asked, a smile evident in his voice as he practically skipped in the direction of the Hades cabin. It was getting dark too, so he hoped that he might get to sleep near Nico. That would be nice. 

Nico smiled at Will’s excitement, “I dunno- maybe I managed to scare you off somehow.” He said with a shrug, gently pushing Will into the cabin. “I didn’t make this place, by the way, ignore the coffin bed” he mumbled, jumping into his bed and resting with his back to the wall. 

Will joined him while Nico reached over to his shelves and picked up a book of his, the boy lying down after that, his head in Will's lap. "You can touch if you want. You could read or we can do something else, too-" Nico said softly, already planning to use Will's lap as a pillow for the rest of his life anyways. 

Will just shook his head with a little smile, "Can I do your hair?" he asked softly, already reaching for the thick, wavy mop on Nico's head. It needed to be cut, but right now it was the perfect length for braiding. 

Nico just grinned and nodded, "Just don't pull-" he teased, opening his book with a happy little sigh. 

the next few hours were spent with Will tying Nico's hair up in as many ways as he could think of while Nico read his book. Even when the male finished, Will kept working, and the two talked and laughed and didn't even notice when curfew passed. 

When Nico yawned for the third time as Will tied off another braid, he finally glanced outside, seeing how dark it was, "Shit- it's past dusk-" Will muttered, hopping up off the bed, only to be pulled back by Nico. 

"Stay with me. I'll sleep on the ground." Nico said softly, biting his lower lip. 

Will shook his head, "I'll either go back to my cabin or I'll sleep on the ground. This is your cabin, you should get the bed." he argued, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Nico flushed for a moment, his cheeks red, “What if we both- uh- took the bed.?” he asked sheepishly, biting at his lower lip to contain a smile. 

Will didn’t bother containing his, just grinning dumbly and holding out his arms, “Will you be okay with that?” he asked softly, easily taking Nico in his arms when the boy practically sat in his lap. “If not, we don’t have to” he mumbled, practically talking against Nico’s ear at this point. 

Nico shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I like this. I like being in your arms” he reassured, proving his point by taking hold of Will’s wrists and pulling them tighter around himself. “Yeah, I really like this.” he mumbled, leaning back against Will’s chest. 

Will just smiled to himself, lying down with Nico still in his arms, “Is this alright?” he asked softly. At Nico’s responding nod, Will finally allowed himself to relax. “I love you, y’know?” he said softly, his hands wanting to wander up Nico’s shirt a little, but he was afraid that Nico wouldn’t like it, so he didn’t. 

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” Nico said softly, flipping around in Will’s arms so he could get closer to him. “You’re so warm-” he mumbled, curling up against him, “-It’s really nice” 

Will just smiled, running his fingers through Nico’s hair again, “Go to sleep, love” he mumbled, his own eyes feeling heavy now that he was comfortable, “I’m not gonna be conscious much longer.” he mused, his statement followed with a yawn. 

Nico just hummed, shifting a bit in Will’s arms. That was all Will really knew before he was falling asleep, happy to have Nico in his arms for the first time. 

The morning was met with a startled Nico pushing Will away, who easily rolled off the bed, laughing softly while Nico apologized over and over again. “Babe, I told you, I don’t care. It’s not your fault that you were disorientated.” Will mused, holding Nico’s hand as they walked to breakfast, not having bothered to change out of their clothes. 

Nico just sighed, laying against Will’s shoulder anyways, “I’m still sorry” he mumbled, stabbing his toast repeatedly with a fork. 

Will laughed softly, “There’s no need to murder your toast, love, I promise it’s okay, I’m just glad that you’re alright.” he mused, winding a careful arm around Nico’s waist, “This okay?” he asked as an afterthought, still focusing on his food. 

Nico just nodded in response, grumbling under his breath at Will’s words. 

They ate in a peaceful silence, ignoring the odd looks coming from Will’s siblings who had noticed his lack of presence in their cabin the night before. Will didn’t care, just keeping Nico held close to him, a private smile on his face. 

“I’ll see you at the campfire tonight, hm?” Will finally said, when it was time for them to get going. He didn’t want to go to the infirmary alone again, but Nico had his own things, and probably couldn’t be bothered to follow his boyfriend around and make sure he didn’t break down sobbing at the sight of the infirmary bed where a son of Aphrodite had died only two nights before. 

Nico just nodded in response to Will’s question, grabbing his arm before he had the chance to walk off, “Are you sure you’ll be okay going back?” he asked quietly, clasping his hands in front of himself. 

“No.” Will answered honestly, “But I’ll do it anyways” 

Nico was understandably reluctant to leave Will’s side, incredibly worried for him. Will insisted, though, saying that Nico needed to train like usual, and that he would be fine. 

So Nico did his daily duties, finishing up with his last little class of the day just after lunch. He showered and grabbed a sandwich, making his way to the infirmary and Will. “Will, Tesoro, are you in here?” he called through the front door, not seeing any signs of anyone other than one boy sleeping in an infirmary bed. He checked the supply room next, not seeing Will in there. Walking into the little office, Nico sighed, “Will-” he whined softly, carefully slipping into his lap, “Why are you crying?” he asked, gently wiping away the tears on Will’s cheeks. 

He didn’t like this. Maybe it was being in Will's lap or maybe it was all the touching or maybe to was just that Will was crying, and that wasn’t okay at all. “Will, that’s wrong?” he asked again, looking about ready to cry himself. 

Will held Nico close to him, taking comfort in his embrace, “Sorry… I’m sorry” he said softly, “Is this okay?” he sniffled out, his nose pressed against Nico's neck. 

Nico nodded mutely. This wasn't okay. Will needed it, though, so it would have to be okay. 

“I just- I can’t even look at that side of the room, Neeks” Will whispered out, tracing soothing circles on Nico's back, which did help to calm him a bit. “This happens _every time_ someone doesn’t make it… When will it get better?” he asked weakly 

Nico finally hugged back for real, not caring about the crawling feeling on his skin, “I don’t know, Tesoro. I don’t know” he admitted, just hugging Will tight. “I’m here, though. I’m here and I love you and I’m here for you.” 

Will breathed a shaky breath, leaning back and kissing Nico's forehead, “Okay, okay, get off, I can tell you’re uncomfortable” he said softly, gently nudging Nico out of his lap. “Thank you for letting me hug you.” 

Nico sighed in relief and moved back to sit on the desk in front of Will instead, taking his hands, “I’m sorry- I dunno why I didn’t like that…” Nico said softly, keeping a sure hold on Will's hands, going back to smiling now that he was feeling a bit better. 

Will shook his head, “I really don’t mind, promise.” Will reassured, running his thumbs over the backs of Nico's hands, “You’re already making me feel better anyways. Did you need something when you came here?” 

“No, I wanted to check on you… Maybe steal you away, too.” 

Will grinned, “Lucky for you, I’m ready to be stolen” He mused, giving Nico's hands a little squeeze, “Where do you want to go?” he asked, shutting off the office lights and making sure that his sister had control over the single patient before following Nico out. 

Nico shrugged, his face already red, “I was thinking maybe my cabin again…” he admitted, “I- uh… Wanna try something with you…” he said softly, ducking his head in attempts to hide his blush again. 

Will only raised an eyebrow, gently nudging Nico with his elbow, “And what were you thinking of doing this time~?” he asked, an obviously teasing tone to his voice. 

Nico just squeaked quietly, covering his face with his hands, “Shut up Will” he mumbled through his palms, his voice muffled. “I just wanna hang out with my boyfriend-“ he grumbled, but he obviously had something else in mind. 

Will smiled fondly, “Anything you want, sunshine” he teased, grabbing Nico's hand with a smile. 

Nico huffed quietly, just dragging Will to his cabin and pushing him down onto the bed. “I want you to hug me…” He mumbled, quietly climbing into Will's lap, just like they had been in the infirmary. “I want you to hug me until I get over it, because I really really want to hug you and cuddle with you and kiss you and- I want to be comfortable with you…” 

Will just sighed, gently wrapping his arms around Nico, “You sure?” he mumbled, holding Nico close, “You really don’t have to” 

Nico tensed a bit, but forced himself to relax, just taking comfort in Will's embrace instead of focusing on the suffocating feeling of it. “I want to be comfortable with you so bad… I did it last night, so I can do it today, too.” 

Will just rolled his eyes, holding Nico close to him, rubbing his usual little circles I to his back, “Are you feeling alright?” 

Nico just shook his head, hiding his face in Will's neck. 

Will sighed softly, his mind racing to find something to calm Nico down if the stubborn boy wasn’t going to be getting out of his lap. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” he started singing, his cheeks a bit red. “you make me happy when skies are grey” he continued, swaying a bit. He felt Nico's smile against his neck and thought it was the most satisfying thing in the world. “you'll never know, dear” he sang quietly, right against Nico's ear now, “how much I love you” he said, even quieter now. He had Nico's chin in his hand now, their faces far too close together to be anything but awkward, “please don’t take my sunshine away” he finished, his eyes darting down to Nico's lips and back up to his eyes. 

Instead of kissing him like Will desperately wanted to, he just gently pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes, “How are ya feeling?” he asked quietly, breathing slowly. 

“Good. But I might need another song” Nico said with a smile, closing his own eyes with a little hum. 

Will laughed softly and brought his hands up, gently cupping Nico's cheeks, “You have no idea how bad I wanna kiss you” he mumbled, tracing his thumbs across Nico's cheeks. 

“Then kiss me” Nico said breathlessly, his eyes blinking open to glance at Will before they fluttered closed again. He was leaning forward a bit, wanting Will and his touch and his lips and everything that could possibly come with a relationship. 

Will was the one to close the distance with Nico's consent, pressing their lips together for a moment before pulling away, just a quick little peck, “Is that okay?” he asked softly. 

Nico's lips tingled in a weird way, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “More than okay” he whispered in response, leaning forward a bit, “Again?” he asked hopefully, biting at his lower lip. 

Will just smiled, kissing Nico properly this time, gently nipping at his lower lip. “I love you” he whispered against his lips, “I love you so much” he said, his hand moving up to hold the back of Nico's neck as he kissed him again. 

Nico just giggled and smiled dopily, feeling nothing but bliss for once as he was held in Will's arms, kissing him. “Love you too” he said finally, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, “I really, really love you.” He said finally, burrowing closer to Will and his warmth and his comfort. His touch. A touch that he had completely detested a week ago. The touch he had come to love. 

The transition wasn't immediate, but Nico learned to get comfortable with Will touching him in all sorts of ways, starting with gentle hugs and kisses and cuddles, all the way to being pressed roughly against a wall while making out. It was always nice to have Will touching him now. Even so, Will always made sure he was okay with every little touch, making Nico feel like the most loved person on the planet, so he believed every "I love you" and he poured his heart into every "I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed- this took all day to write because I restarted it like 3 times...
> 
> Comment any requests you have!!!! I'm running out of prompts!!!


End file.
